


Swear On Her Name

by hooknleather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooknleather/pseuds/hooknleather
Summary: "Who are you?" "Killian Jones, but most people have taken to calling me by my more colourful moniker - Hook." Emma Swan was a fiery temptation he just couldn't bring himself to resist. And their love story was the most amazing story of all.[A canon fic, of the CS story from Killian's perspective]





	1. The Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a new story.
> 
> So this is gonna be a hella long, hella great canon fic, of the entire Captain Swan story from Killian's perspective.
> 
> Every chapter will be an episode, unless of course Killian is not in an episode enough to fill it, so will cross a couple.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy and feel free to leave me a review!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~I do not own the characters or dialogue used in this fic. They belong to the creators of Once Upon A Time, I simply own the inner monologue musings of our favourite Pirate Captain.

 

  Swear On Her Name

 

The Doctor

The stench is stifling. The heat of bodies piled upon bodies being almost too much to bear. But his revenge matters far too much to give in now. Cora gave him a job to do, and he intends to carry it out. Gain the heroes trust, lead them astray. Get the compass, get back to Cora and her sparkly dirt. And go and skin himself a crocodile.

The waiting has started to become excruciating.  _How long could four bloody women take?_  But finally he hears footsteps nearing, he switches his expression into the poor, helpless blacksmith character that Cora had instructed him to play.

The women's voices reach his ears, he bites back a smirk at the horror and despair that lies in their words. Their discussion of the ogre attack, their description of the carnage around them sends a thrill through his veins.

He shifts slightly as their voices edge closer, hoping that one of them will see the hand that now feels a cold chill on its skin. Sure enough, a high voice called out.

"Hey! Hey! Look!" He hates to admit it, but her voice is music to his ears. The soft femininity of her voice wracked with individuality that tells him of a similar past to his own.  _Oh, we are going to have some fun_ …

A hand reaches his own, pulling him from the carnage a top him. He immediately switches deeply into his character.

"Please…" His own voice makes him feel sick, the pathetic nature of it sending nausea rushing through him. "Please help me."  _Ugh… The life of a coward_ …

Still, he keeps up his charade, the blazing sun hitting his face as he stares up at the women around him. Two he has already seen before, and is quite well acquainted with. One looks like a warrior, dressed in an armour unlike any he has even witnessed before in his travels. Another is evidently from this world, in a long purple gown that appears far too regal for the current situation.

Strange clothing catches his eye, a short-haired woman in the oddest apparel looks at him worriedly, before turning to the other woman. And his jaw almost drops. She is quite possibly the most stunning creature in all the realms. He looks past her interesting and intriguingly tight clothing choices, noticing the way the sun shines against her golden tresses.

She looks strong, tough, and is utterly gorgeous.  _Gods. How I'd love to take her back to my ship and have my devilish way with her_ … But he keeps his facade. He won't let some blonde goddess distract him from getting his revenge on the Crocodile. Never.

**~K &E~**

The women are kind. The blonde and the warrior lass are wary of him, that's for sure. But they help him out of the bodies and wander off to fetch some water. Biding his time, he hides his face in his hand, pretending to be traumatised by the events caused by Cora, but really keeping a careful ear out.

His years as a pirate captain had granted him with a keen sense of hearing, listening for mutinies from within his crew and ending the traitors' miserable lives before they had a chance. The two women edge their way closer to him, goblets of water in their grips. He can just about hear their conversation, the way they discuss the backstory he had spun a few months prior.

"Said he lost his hand in an ogre attack. Why would Cora leave a survivor?" The warrior woman appears to say, trying to keep her voice low but failing tremendously (much to his pleasure).

"It's messy. Doesn't make sense…" He bites back a laugh.  _She doesn't trust you one bit…_

"You think he's lying?" So… the warrior woman supposedly believes him…  _That's a start…_

They are so close to him now, trying desperately to keep their voices low, but his hearing is far too good. He keeps his head down, acting sad and horrified.

"I think Cora's tricked us before. I don't want that to happen again." The beautiful blonde stands next to him, holding out a cup of water. "Here you go."

_Time to act the victim._

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness. Fortune, it seems, has seen fit to show me favour."

He isn't surprised when she asks him how he escaped, his answer readily prepared.

"She attacked at night - slaughtered everyone in one fell swoop." He adds a quiver to his voice for dramatic effect, sinking into the role of the coward. "When she started ripping out people's heart, I hid under the bodies of those who had already been killed. Pretended to be dead myself. Mercifully, the ruse worked."

She raises an eyebrow at him, and it takes every inch of him to bite back a smouldering smirk in return.

"So much for fortune favouring the brave."

He makes a mental note.  _She's a feisty one._ Something about her sarcastic tone sets him in a state of awe at the woman, something that he has to push down, quipping back with a phrase drenched in defensive sarcasm.

"It was all I could do to survive."

And then, she does something he doesn't expect. Something that sends a fire racing through him. She leans forwards, face close to his, her voice a whisper that sends a million shivers down his spine.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me."

He swallows roughly.  _Who does she think she is?_  He whispers back.

"I'm telling you the truth."

Her soft smile is unconvincing. He knows she doesn't believe him. But perhaps with enough charm, he can sway her opinion.

The pixie-haired woman peaks his interest, mentioning the town Cora had referred to as housing the crocodile. He's further intrigued when she mentions a grandchild.

"You have a grandson?"  _She looks far too young to have a grandchild_ … His query, innocent enough, allows him to possibly make a headway into them trusting him. He acts like he is truly interested in her family.

He is disappointed when she replies bluntly, not caring to go into detail about how she could possibly have a child and grandchild. He guesses it's due to the curse that forced him to be frozen for twenty-eight years.

"Well, I know this land well."  _Time to face the music_ … "I can guide you-"

His head is pulled back by a rough tug on his hair. All and any hope he had swiftly fades as the blonde's voice, dropping with venom, whispers in his ear.

"You're not gonna guide us anywhere, until you tell us who you really are."

_Bloody hell…_

**~K &E~**

Just what he bloody needed, tied to a tree by four woman. After closer inspection, he had come to realise that the short-haired woman had a recognisable face. Snow White.

And he had finally learnt the names of the three other women as they forced him up against the rough bark of the tree. The warrior woman was Mulan, the regal brunette was Aurora. The blonde referred to Snow White as Mary Margaret for some bloody reason.

And the blonde herself, well… Swan. Emma Swan. He had to admit it. But it suited her. He bites back a wince as Mulan roughly tugs on the rope, letting it chafe against his waist uncomfortably.

He resorts to his pathetic, whimpering persona.  _I'm going to see this through._

"I already told you. I'm just a blacksmith."

The Swan girl simply rolls her eyes at him, causing him to clench his jaw in frustration.

"Sure you are." Then she whistles loudly.  _Bugger_. "You don't want to talk to us? Maybe, you'll talk to the ogres when they rip you limb from limb."

_Oh, bloody fucking hell_ … The trees around them start to shake as the ogres start to approach. One last try and then he'll tell them. Damn Cora to hell, he's a survivor and is not about to let four woman end his life.

"You… You can't just leave me here like this!" He shouts after them, trying desperately to get them to believe him.

"What if he's telling the truth?"

_Aha_!

"He's not."

_Damn. Oh, bloody hell, the jig is up._

He stares at Swan's retreating back, before rolling his eyes and gritting his teeth. He lets the blacksmith character go, instead bringing the pirate back into play.

"Good for you!" She turns, finally seeing him as the man he is. He smirks, devilishly. "You bested me. I can count the amount of people who have done that on one hand."

She walks back to him, looking up with a haughty expression in her gaze.  _She really isn't in the mood for any kind of shit… Well, I guess it's my job to give her some._

"That supposed to be funny?"

_Oh, making jokes about my hand? Clever lass…_

"Who are you?"

He sighs inwardly.

"Killian Jones. But, most people have taken to calling me by my more colourful moniker." He pauses for dramatic effect. "Hook."

Snow White is next to talk. "Hook." The realisation on her face makes him want to grin, if not for the current and life-threatening situation he has found himself in.

"Check my satchel."

She pulls out his namesake, gaping as the sun glints off the metal. He longs to feel the weight at the end of his arm again, to tear through the coarse ropes holding him against this bloody tree.

"As in Captain Hook?"

The Swan girl's voice forces his gaze back to her, a smirk gracing his features.

"Ah, so you've heard of me."

Of course she had heard of him. Who hadn't? The most fearsome pirate in all of the realms.

"You better hurry up." Of course, question time. "They're getting closer. So, unless you want to be dinner, you better start talking."

Wanting very much to not be an ogre's dinner, Hook decides to betray Cora in a split-second.

"Cora wanted me to gain your trust, so I could learn everything there is to know about your Storybrooke. She didn't want any surprises when she finally got over there."

The Swan girl still doesn't look convinced and tells him as much, referencing the destruction of the magical wardrobe.

"Ah, but the enchantment remains. Cora gathered the ashes. She's going to use them to open up a portal." He smirks inwardly as they all share a panicked look.  _Perfect_. "Now, if you'll kindly cut me loose…"

He can do this, he can sway them to be on his side. He doesn't give a damn about who he allies himself with, as long as he can get his revenge. Hook glares at Mulan when she responds.

"No. We should leave him here to die. To pay for all the lives he took."

_The bloody nerve_ …

"That was Cora, not me."

The Swan girl seems to be the leader, instructing the other women to leave him there. Irritated and desperate, Hook calls out after them.

"Wait. WAIT! You need me alive."

Emma looks incredibly irked when she turns back to him, evidently bored with the conversation.

"Why?"

Hook throws on the charm, his need to survive this and get to that new realm overtaking his every sense.

"Because we both want the same thing - to get back to your land."  _Come on, Swan. Help a pirate out._

"You would say anything to save yourself. Why are we supposed to believe you now?"

Hook sighs, frustration overcoming him again.

"I arranged for transport with Cora. But, seeing how resourceful you are, I'll offer you the same deal. I'll help you, if you promise to take me along."

She seems interested now, his mission was a success. He grinds his teeth slowly as he stares her down, seeing the cogs grinding in her head, his offer tempting.

"How are you going to get us home?" She asked, her interest piqued enough to allow him to work on convincing her completely.

"The ashes will open a portal, but, to find your land, she needs more."  _Didn't expect that now, did you?_ "There's an enchanted compass. Cora seeks it. I'll help you obtain it before she does."

He can see her starting to accept his deal, her need to get home forcing her to do what she has too in order to succeed. Even if it means trusting a pirate.

"So, Cora won't make it to Storybrooke, and we'll be one step closer to getting home."

What could she possibly have at home that was so important? Snow White had her grandson and husband, who did Emma Swan have? He would find out, if his life depended on it.

"Sounds too good to be true." Snow White says. Hook rolls his eyes, looking at her.

"There's only one way to find out."

Swan draws his attention again, her voice piercing him for some reason.  _Why does this woman affect me like this? You don't even bloody know her, Killian._

"You tell me one thing, and whatever you say, I better believe it."

_This ought to be good…_

"Why does Captain Hook want to go to Storybrooke?"

_Oh… Swan. You have no idea._

Hook's expression darkens, the thought of the Crocodile sending hate coursing through his veins.

"To exact revenge on the man who took my hand… Rumplestiltskin."

The knowing glances the women give each other tell him everything he needs to know. Cora was right, the Crocodile is in this 'Storybrooke'. And Captain Hook  _will_  get his revenge.

**~K &E~**

_Bloody stupid clothing choice here, Cora. How in the hell am I supposed to walk through a forest in this ridiculous monk attire…?!_

Hook sighs as he leads the heroes through the woods, directing them to the beanstalk atop which the compass lies.

"Up ahead. We'll find the compass just over the ridge."

And once again, his wonderful hearing plays an important role, hearing the women trailing behind discuss him leading them into a trap. They couldn't have been more wrong.

For once, Hook was telling the absolute truth. He doesn't care about Cora, simply wanting that damn bloody compass to get to a new realm and kill the Crocodile.

_They are wrong to not trust me… although I can't really blame them._

Finally, they make it to the edge of the forest. He swallows when he seems the tall, looming beanstalk in the distance.  _Taller than I suspected…_

"Let me guess… The compass is up there?" Emma stands beside him, her eyes fixed on the plant before them. He can see the worry in her eyes.

Hook smirks. "Oh, yeah."

Her gaze remains fixed on the beanstalk, all of the women staring at it.

"So, how do we get to it?"

"It's not the climb you need to worry about." Smirking, Hook looks over to her. "It's the giant at the top." He returns his gaze to the stalk, but he can feel her eyes on him.

Swan makes the first move, clambering over a log in front of them. Mulan pushes on him and he follows, hands tied and nearly tripping over his blasted robe. The group make their way over to the beanstalk, preparing to start a whole different kind of adventure.

**~K &E~**


	2. Tallahassee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so... This chapter has been a long time coming and I apologise for that. It's been a rough journey getting through this one but I hope it makes up for the long time between the first chapter and this one. I'm going to attempt posting more often, but this fic does take a lot of work. But anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Swear On Her Name

 

Tallahassee 

 

The sun is blinding as Hook glances up at the beanstalk, his hands bound and he is still clothed in that bloody ridiculous robe. Swan stands next to him, her mouth agape as she stares up at the beanstalk. _Close your mouth, love. You’ll catch flies._

“It’s a little freakier than I remember from the story.” She says causing Hook to smirk slightly. The two other women comment on it, but he doesn't care to pay attention, eager to start the climb.

“Well, your compass awaits. Shall we?” He says, smiling slightly and starts walking, not caring to gain a response from the women. _Just let me climb the bloody thing and get it over with..._

“Wait. If these beans create…portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass?” Swan asks awkwardly, seeming to still be struggling with the idea of magic beans and fairytales, despite being in the presence of apparently a well-known pirate captain. But still, she poses a good question but one that is easily refutable.

“Because there aren’t any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong.”

Swan spins a poorly explained story that sounds far more wonderful and pleasant than the one he knows to be true. _Bit more to it than that, Swan. And a hell of a lot more death..._

“Sounds like a lovely tale,” he responds,“but the truth’s a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack, was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died.” Hook glances up at the beanstalk as he speaks, the tall, seemingly never-ending stem reaching high into the clouds. “If they couldn’t have their magic, then nobody could. It’s really very bad form.”

“Evil giants, who made magic portal beans?” Emma replies, apparently not overly believing the true story. “Why doesn’t anyone just go up and grow some more?”

Hook smiles at her. “Because one giant survived. The strongest and most terrible of them all. And we’ll have to get past him to-”

“The magic compass.” Snow White interrupts. _Do all heroes talk over other people like this?_

“Indeed. The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land.” He starts to get irritable, sick to death of providing explanation after explanation.

And yet, explaining seems to be all he is doing. He talks with the women painstakingly, describing to them his plan and reasoning for siding with them. Finally, he manages to get them to trust him enough to removes his bindings; Snow White staring him down as she roughly tugs them from his wrists.

Hook leans forwards close to her, smirking at her as she stonily stares into his eyes. “Thank you, milady.” Hook whispers to her, winking. _Life’s no fun without a little flirtation._ He finally tears off those blasted robes, tossing them aside. _Damned garment…_

 _“_ I’ve got one more of these.” He says, tapping the leather cuff around his wrist, causing it to glow bright yellow. The women watch his every movement. _Well, I've always enjoyed the attention of ladies…_

“Cora was to accompany me. So… Which one of you four lovelies shall take her place?” _This ought to annoy them…_ “Hm? Go on, fight it out.” _Oh, how I wish they would._ “Don’t be afraid to, you know, really get into it.” Hook knows exactly how his statement will be taken, with a roll of the eyes and a scathing look at him. And he is absolutely right.

 

**~K &E~**

 

Hook stands in the background, arms crossed and waiting patiently. Finally free of that infernal robe, he looks every inch the pirate again, leathers glistening under the sun.

He listens in to the women debating over who will join him, a smirk on his face. _I know who I want to come with me…_ He looks at the Swan girl, her pale yellow hair glowing around her pretty head like a halo.

His smirk grows even wider when Swan steps up and takes control. “It’s me. I’m going, and I’m not going to fail.” Snow White makes a comment, clearly not supportive of Emma being a ‘newbie’ in this world. Then Swan says something that surprises him and shows him the reason _why_ she's so determined to return to this ‘Storybrooke’.

“It’s about getting back to Henry. I don’t care what I have to face. You’re not going to argue with me?” _Ah, so this is all about a child…_ Hook feels a slight pang of disappointment, but the lack of a ring on her finger or mention of a significant other allows him to remain hopeful. He's watching her closely when she turns to Mulan.

“Anything in that bag that’s going to help me with a giant?”

“Or Hook?” The warrior woman responds. Hook holds up his hand and hookless brace in defense. _That's just bloody rude._

 _“_ Hey!”

Mulan pulls the Swan girl further aside, and Hook struggles to overhear the conversation, his ears straining. _Bloody secretive types..._ Mulan mentions something about poppy powder, a form of sleeping magic he is familiar with. But their voices are lowered further, and he simply has to watch and wait for any indication that they've reached the end of their conversation.

 _Alright, I've got to end this…_ ”Ladies. In this world we are slaves to time, and ours is running out. In other words, tick tock.” With that, Emma approaches him and he grins at her. _Perfect. “_ I was hoping it’d be you.” She holds her wrist out to him and he grabs her hand, placing it on his shoulder.

“Just get on with it.”

“Put your hand right here.” He pats her hand softly. “That’s a good girl.” He snaps the second magical cuff to her wrist, smiling at her. “This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you’ve got me to protect you.” She gives him a sarcastic smile  when he gestures to the empty brace at the end of his wrist. “I can’t climb one-handed, can I?” _Taking advantage of a cripple, love?_

She _very_ reluctantly hands him his hook, and he grins happily as the familiar and comforting weight returns to the end of his arm. _Much better._

“Don’t think I’m taking my eyes off you for a second.” She glares at him.

“I would despair if you did.”

“Let’s go.”

And so the climb up the beanstalk begins. And my my my, does Hook enjoy the view.

 

**~K &E~**

 

Hook feels like he and Emma had been climbing forever, his limbs screaming at him for relief, but they keep going. Scaling the beanstalk is tougher than he had anticipated. _I would willingly lose many doubloons to see Cora doing this…_

He must say, he's been enjoying listening to the little sighs, grunts and moans of exertion coming from Swan. But the silence is starting to grate at him, the need to find out just who this woman is forces him to open his mouth.

“First beanstalk? Well, you never forget your first.” He grins at her, but she doesn't respond. _This bloody woman…_ He tries again. “You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge.”

“I’m concentrating.”

_Sure, love. That's what it is._

“No, you’re afraid. Afraid to talk – to reveal yourself. Trust me – things’ll be a lot smoother if you do.”

“You should be used to people not trusting you.”

“Ah, the pirate thing.” _It always comes back to my choice of a lifestyle…_ “Well, I don’t need you to share. You’re something of an open book.”

“Am I?” _Ohhh, Swan… Poor, innocent, Swan..._

“Quite. Let’s see – you volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated. You need to get back to a child.”

“That’s not perception. That’s eavesdropping.” _Aha, think you've got me there, love? Think again._

“Ah, but you don’t want to abandon him the way you were abandoned.”

She looks at him in slight shock. _Knew it. I'm right._

“Was I?”

“Like I said, an open book.”

“How would you know that?”

 _Because I was abandoned too. But that’s for me to know._ Hook may be pushing Emma to reveal herself to him, but that doesn't mean he's obliged or willing to return the favour.

“I spent many years in Neverland – home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes… The look you get when you’ve been left alone.”

“Yeah, well, my world ain’t Neverland.” _So it's been a rough life for Emma Swan?_ He gets that. So it seems there's more similarities between him and this woman than he initially thought. And that intrigues Hook, the idea of kindred spirits.

“But an orphan’s an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn’t it? Have you ever even been in love?”

“No. I have never been in love.”

He doesn't believe her for a single second.

 

**~K &E~**

 

Finally, after hours of gruelling and labouring, they reach the top of the beanstalk. Before them lies a giant, destitute looking castle. The surrounding is empty, broken pieces of the castle littering the floor.

“What happened here?” Swan asks, gazing around, her eyes almost sad as she stares at the desolate scene before them.

“It’s where the final battle was.” Hook says, glancing around before his eyes fall on the red wetness on her palm. _Time to be a hero._ “Give me your hand.”

She whips around to look at him, evidently still not trusting him at all. “What?”

“Your hand – it’s cut. Let me help you.”

Swan tried to back away from him, shrugging the clear and evident pain she's feeling off to avoid having him help her. “No, no. It’s fine.”

 _Not on my watch, love._ He grabs her wrist with his hook, pulling her towards him. “No, it’s not.”

Hook starts to root in his jacket for his flask, needing to disinfect the wound.

“So, now you’re gonna be a gentleman?” Swan says, trying to act as though she doesn't care for how he's trying to help. But Hook knows better.

“Giants can smell blood.” He whispers, his voice teasing and mischievous. “And I’m always a gentleman.” _Always._

He uses his teeth to pull the cork from the flask, spitting it out. He pours his favourite brown liquid over her hand, his hook holding it in place despite her attempts to get away. _Goodbye, my sweet, trusted friend._

 _“_ Ah! Ow! What the hell is that?” She cries out.

“It’s rum. A bloody waste of it.” He pulls his scarf from around his neck, wrapping it around the now-clean injury. “Now here’s the plan – we wait for the giant to fall asleep. And when he does, we’ll sneak past him into his cave. It’s where the treasures are…” He stops talking to secure the knot with his teeth, eyeing her and smiling slightly at how it evidently affects her. “...where the compass lies.” _Oh, she definitely enjoys a man who’s good with his mouth it seems..._

“And then?”

“And then we run like hell.”

“I don’t have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. The powder Mulan gave us – we need to use it. We got to knock him out.”

He smirks. _Clever lass._ “Well, that’s riskier.”

Swan raises her eyebrows at him. “Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to?”

“Point taken.” _God, she's delightful..._ “Oh, you’re a tough lass. You’d make a hell of a pirate.”

Her next comment makes his stomach drop, makes him regret ever extending his arm out to her to see.

“Who’s Milah on the tattoo?”

 _Bugger._ He doesn't have time to discuss his lost love with some woman on top of a bloody beanstalk. “Someone from long ago.”

“Where is she?”

_Stop it._

“She’s gone.”

“Gold.” _Who?_ “Rumplestiltskin.” _Damn Crocodile._ “He took more than your hand from you, didn’t he? That’s why you want to kill him.”

 _So she does understand love._ He's not about to let her just use him like this, push him for information when she’s unwilling to reveal herself in return. “For someone who’s never been in love, you’re quite perceptive, aren’t you?”

“Maybe I was, once.”

_Knew it. There’s more to this woman than she wants me to believe._

 

**~K &E~ **

 

 _This bloody thing is heavier than it looks…_ Hook thinks as he wields a large bone, looking up at Emma who sits atop a statue, the poppy powder in her grasp. _Time to set this plan in action._

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

That's all the response he needs. He slams the bone against a huge metal shield, the sound echoing across the surrounding area. A loud roar signals the waking of the giant, and the shaking floor and pounding footprints let's him know exactly what to expect. _Oh, bloody hell..._

The giant, a bloody huge beast, exits the castle, anger at being disturbed showing clear as day on his unbelievably large face. Hook takes a deep breath before stepping back slightly, taunting and provoking the giant, leading him in the direction of Emma. _Time to play the hero._

“Hey! You big git! Yeah, you. Huh? You want to kill a human? Huh? You want to kill a human? Well, I’m the worst human around. Come on. Come on, then! Come on, then!”

The giant’s enormous hand stretches down to grab him and Hook has a momentary moment of complete and utter fear. _I'm going to die being crushed by a bloody giant…_ But Swan comes to his rescue, flinging the powdered poppy in the giant’s face, knocking him out cold. The ground shakes when the tremendously huge body hits the stone, directly in front of Hook.

He's surprised to hear Swan call out in fear, apparently worried that he's been hurt. _Well, well, well..._

“Hook? Hook!”

He doesn't prolong her misery, standing up over the sleeping form of the giant and looking down at the large man. “He’s out cold.” Hook looks up at Emma, a large grin on his face at the look of relief on hers. “I don’t mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team!”

 

**~K &E~**

 

Gold. Gold everywhere. Stacks of coins, trinkets and treasures littering the entire hall. Hook gazes around in awe and wonder as they wander through the large space.

“They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here. Piles of jewels, and every room filled with coins.” Hook’s voice trails off as he heads over to a pedestal. He lifts one to his nose, sniffing and smiling in satisfaction. _A pirate always loves his treasure._

“Let’s get to it.” Swan says, sounding almost exasperated. _Bloody women and wanting to hurry constantly._ “The compass.”   
  
“What’s your rush?” He responds nonchalantly, still smirking at the gold between his fingers. 

“How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts?”  
  
“I have no clue.” _Honestly, does she have to talk in questions..?_   
  
“That’s my rush.” _Point taken…_   
  
Hook taps his finger against the coin as he ponders her answer. “Too right, lass.” He pockets the coin, slipping it away neatly. “Come. Everything we need is right in front of us.” He smiles widely as he leads her deeper into the treasure room, knowing that she will follow him no matter how much she glares and frowns.

 

**~K &E~**

  
  
“They kill all the giant housekeepers, too?” Emma says as they wander through the hall, Hook’s eyes skirting around for any hint of a compass. “ How are we going to find a compass in this mess?”   
  
“By looking.” He responds, pointing to the left-side of the room. “Start searching.” Hook gets distracted by more coins, more treasures. _Lovely lovely gold…_ “I wonder how much treasure we could carry down the beanstalk.” He looks over at Emma, who is shooting him another one of her ‘really?’ glances. “…In addition to the compass, of course.”   
  
They walk a little further, coming across a skeleton holding a sword, the name Jack etched into the blade. _Ah, there he is..._

“What the hell?” Swan says.  
  
“That… Would be Jack.” Hook states bluntly. _As if it wasn’t bloody clear enough. Might as well start calling me Captain Obvious._   
  
“As in Jack…” Emma trails off, looking up at Hook, her eyes almost grieving after looking at the decaying bones on the stone floor of the hall. _Does Swan have a heart behind that leather-clad, walled-up exterior?_   
  
“The giant killer.” He shrugs, once again pointing out the obvious.   
  
“With that toothpick?” _That ‘toothpick’ is laced with poison, love. Could take a giant down with the tiniest nick._   
  
“Well, it packs quite a wallop. You’d be surprised.” Hook smirks, walking past the skeleton and starts to head deeper into the treasure room.   
  
“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” _What the-?_ Before he knows what is happening, Swan’s arms are wrapped around him. It takes him a minute to register what is happening, but soon enough he pulls her closer, smirking.   
  
“It’s about bloody time.” Swan struggles in his grip but he keeps ahold of her tightly. _Try to resist me all you want, lass. But we both know that there is something between us._ He does relinquish his hold after a few moments, being a gentleman and all that.   
  
“It’s a trip wire. Quite a security system.” He follows her gaze, spotting the large cage suspended from the ceiling via a cord and pulley system. _Clever giants..._   
  
“Well, that’s a plausible excuse for grabbing me…” He says softly, fiddling with a loop in her blonde hair flirtatiously. “But next time don’t stand on ceremony.”   
  
“Let’s find the compass and go home.” _Let me guess, I’m pushing my luck._ The look on her face seems to confirm his thought process, but he retains his smirk as he motions to the wire for her to move, “After you.” Swan says, gesturing him ahead of her. He hums softly, giving her another once over before stepping over the wire, heading deeper into the room of treasure.

 

**~K &E~**

  
  
“So it’s just…in here somewhere?” Swan exclaims after a good long while of rooting through treasure. _Aye, love. Why did you think we were up to our elbows in gold?_ Still, Swan’s evidently irritated and bored composure doesn’t bother Hook. He knows he needs that compass, and there is no way in hell he’s leaving this beanstalk without it. _I’m getting my revenge. And I’m going to enjoy myself while I do it._   
  
“Allegedly.” He looks up at some kind of golden cage, spying a chest and more treasure resting atop it. _Aha, a hiding place._ He reaches out to Emma. “Give me a boost would you, love?”   
  
But of course, Swan declines. _Stubborn lass._

Hook catches her arm as she walks over, trying to convince him to let her perform the task for him. “Try something new, darling.” He finally loses his jovial appearance, falling serious as he tries to get her to let him in. _This will go a lot smoother if you do, love._ “It’s called trust.”   
  
There’s a brief flicker of something in her eyes as she looks at him, and his heart catches slightly in his chest. _Is this the moment she opens up?_ But he sees those walls fly back up, only slightly crumbled as she finally accepts that she doesn’t have to do this alone, even if she won’t trust in him enough to let him face the climb by himself. “We do it side by side and fast. Who knows how long before the-”   
  
A loud boom catches them both off guard, Swan’s speech interrupted by the pounding footsteps of the newly awoken giant. _Buggering hell…_ “Someone’s up.” The footsteps grow heavier, the entire room shaking. Hook nearly loses his balance as the floor rumbles, coins and treasures falling around them due to the force of the large feet against stone. “Quickly. Get under something.”   
  
Hook leads Emma away from the cage, running to find cover. Before he realises what is happening, stones fall from the ceiling, the shaking form the giant running having caused part of the ceiling to collapse. The last thing Hook hears as the rocks crash down on top of him, one striking his head and knocking him out cold is his moniker falling from Emma’s lips in a worried cry. “Hook!?”   


**~K &E~**

 

Hook wakes minutes later, everything muffled by the rocks pressing him against the ground. He hears voices, crashes and shouts as he lays there trapped, but he can’t manage to make anything out. _Come on, Swan… Trust me enough to help me, please…_

Finally, light starts to appear as rocks are shifted away, fresh air filling his lungs again as Swan works on making a gap for him. He laughs as he reaches out to grip her hand, letting her help pull him from amongst the rocks. He tries to ignore the small sparks that run up the base of his arm when their skin touches.  
  
“You are bloody brilliant. Amazing.” He says breathlessly as he works his way from between the rocks, still laughing softly. “May I see it? The compass.” He asks her. Hook is slightly stunned when Emma actually heeds his request, reaching into that strange leather jacket and presenting her hand to him. _Bloody hell…_ The golden trinket is one he would envy of any fellow sailor, the carefully sculpted circular rim holding together the well-crafted glass-covered machinery of the nautical object. “It’s more beautiful than legend.”

As he reaches his hand out to touch it, only touch, Emma’s eye grow suspicious once more, hand withdrawing as she slips the compass back into her pocket. _Still not going to trust me? As you wish, Swan…_ He feels a pang of disappointment that she still refrains from having faith in him, perhaps he was hoping that someone would see past the lifestyle that he has found himself living. _I guess that doesn’t matter..._ “Come. Let’s go.”   
  
It’s surprising once again when Emma’s soft palm slips into his. They look at each other for a moment, almost seeming to communicate just through their eyes. Hook smiles at her softly, giving her a gentle nod. _Trust me, you can trust me, Emma._ But the moment is shattered when a golden cuff is snapped around his wrist by the woman. _No._

“What are you doing?” He mutters as she quickly steps away. He stands up, eyes sad and hurt as he repeats his question. _She can’t do this…_   
  
Emma apparently struggles with her decision, her face betraying her by showing that she truly doesn’t want to do this. _Those bloody walls… “_ Hook, I… I… I can’t…”   
  
“Emma, look at me.” _Please, love. See that I’m telling the truth. See that I won’t betray you._ “Have I told you a lie? I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. The compass is in your hand. Why do this to me now?” His voice is thick with emotion. 

“I can’t take a chance that I’m wrong about you.” That hits him in the heart hard. _Wrong about me._ She trusts him. And she’s afraid of that. So she’s just going to let him die. _What kind of hero does that?_  “I’m sorry.”   
  
Anger flares through him as she backs away. Hook steps forward, eyes blazing as he yells at her. “You’re sorry? You’re sorry?!” The damn chain stops him following her. “ I got you here! I got you the compass!”   
  
“I got the compass.” _Sorry, love. But you wouldn’t have survived for two minutes without me here to help you._ He glares at her in pained anger, he won’t die here. He’s lived for too long to have his life ripped away from him by a bloody giant.   
  
“Well, you’re just going to leave me here to die? Have that beast to eat me, to crush my bones?”   
  
“He’s not a beast.” She retorts. _He’s a bloody beast from where I’m standing._ “And you’re not going to die. I just need a head start – that’s all.” And without giving him a chance to register what she has said, she turns and walks away. _No._ He pulls against the chain, but the damned metal won’t budge.   
  
“Swan. Swan! SWAN!” But she’s already gone. And he’s alone.

**~K &E~**


	3. Into The Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so its been a while again but not as long as last time. Unfortunately this fic is a LOT of work so it takes me a while to actually write it due to amount of detail it requires, so there's no hope of weekly updates due to me actually having a personal life. Anyway, hope this chapter is enjoyable!

Into The Deep 

 

Pain. Pain in his arms. Pain in his legs. Pain in his heart. Hook grits his teeth as he makes his way back down the now slippery beanstalk, the plant slick and wet with rainwater. Ten hours after Emma Swan abandoned him, left him there in the great hall, the giant allowed him to leave.

 

Hook imagines hundreds, in fact, thousands of ways he could get revenge on the blonde woman who had betrayed him, no matter how much she made his heart race. He ignores the way that his head swirls with images of the woman, his chest aching to feel her touch. He hasn't longed for a woman like this in years, not since Milah.

 

Anger bursts within him like a fire, replacing the worrying ideas of blooming emotions and feelings for the Swan woman with hatred and rage. _How dare she. How dare she just leave me like that._ He cursed her name for the entirety of the ten hour wait, and the entirety of the climb down the beanstalk. He’s still cursing her now, calling her the most rotten things in his head in order to cover up the fact that his usually non-existent heart is aching, something that hasn’t happened since… since Milah…

 

Finally, eventually, after what seems like years later, his feet touch the rain-drenched ground, boots squelching in the wet mud at the base of the beanstalk. His entire body aches, the sweat from climbing being washed off by the rain that makes his leathers cling to his body, his hair plasters itself to his forehead. He wishes nothing more than to find a dry area to make camp and just sleep. But he’s barely taken a recovering breath when the one voice he really doesn’t want to hear rings out through the rainfall.

 

“My dear Captain. It seems you’ve been on quite an adventure.” He lets out a sigh, head tilted back and his eyes closed. _Bloody Cora._ He tries to delay the inevitable by not turning around, trying to wish Cora away. _If I wish hard enough, she might vanish… Right?_ “The compass, please.”

 

He finally turns around at that. _She’s not going anywhere…_ Maybe he can sway the witch with flattery and flirtation, or just simply lying. That usually works well enough for him, he is a pirate after all. “Yes, that. Well… matters grew complicated. It’s eluded me for the moment. The details of the affair are a bit of a bore.” His smile is so obviously feigned - a large wide grin that pulls up the corners of his mouth. Hook turns to fully face Cora as he speaks, noticing instantly that she is not in the mood for him to taunt her. _So taunt her I will..._

 

“Really? Stealing my protection spell and climbing the beanstalk without me might seem like a bore to you. But to me, it’s a betrayal.” _Damn._ He’s not going to let some damned witch desert him in order to chase that infernal bloody compass that has resulted in his heart lying in tatters in his chest.

 

“I was going to bring it to you.” He attempts to reassure her, convince her that he definitely wasn't betraying her, definitely wasn't planning on heading to Storybrooke without the witch who wanted to kill her own daughter all those years ago. “Our agreement remains. We are going to Storybrooke, together. I’ll get it back.”

 

Hook can tell that his attempts are futile, the look in Cora’s eyes, the soft smile on her lips a clear sign that she knows he's lying, knows he betrayed her. _All because of some bloody blonde._

 

“I don’t have time for your games.” Cora says, and Hook knows that there is little point in trying to convince her otherwise. “I’ve crossed through too many worlds to be brought short at the brink of success. Who was it who bested you?”

 

“The Swan girl – Emma.” Saying her name feels like a stab in his heart. “Rest assured, it won’t happen again.”

 

“No, it won’t.” Cora laughs, and Hook wants to slash her throat with the tip of his hook at the sound, a tone that seems to mock him for his failure. But of course he won’t kill his only chance of  travelling to that other world to kill the bloody Crocodile. “You chose her, and the consequences of that decision.”

 

“Oh. Are you going to kill me now?” The pirate who’s killed dozens, hundreds, possibly thousands who have attempted to usurp or threaten him in his long life finally rears his head. Hook grows cocky, rash, dark. His eyes narrow as he swaggers a little closer, a small smirk on his face as the witch in front of him speaks with an air of threat in her often calm demeanour. “Go ahead. Try.”

 

“So brave. No, I’m not going to kill you. I have something far more satisfying in mind.” His stomach churns at Cora’s new found, ‘suggestive’ tone. _Am I really going to have to end up seducing this bloody woman?_  “I’m going to leave you here with your thirst for revenge unquenched, while I complete our journey without you.” _It seems I am..._

 

“There’s no need to be rash. We can… discuss this.” His smile is forced as he edges closer, trying to win her over with his charm and good looks. Oh yes, Killian Jones is well aware that he is a handsome man, he’s well aware of the effects his smile alone can have on a woman. Even if that woman is quite possibly one of the darkest women he’s ever encountered. But Cora is definitely uninterested. _This could almost be luck? Despite the chance of never getting my revenge._

 

“Your pretty face buys you a lot, but not my time.” For once, Hook feels the prickling sensation of loss seeping down his spine. His smile fades, a cold sensation settling in the pit of his stomach. “It’s too valuable.”

 

“I can do this. I can get it back. You need me.” _Come on, Cora. One more chance._

 

“No, I don’t.” A roar of anger catches in his throat as she turns away from him, her voice etched with laughter. “You’ve had your chance. Now, it’s my turn to do this. The right way.” The roar escapes and he lunges forwards, hook raised threateningly. He eagerly awaits the feeling of the metal slicing into flesh but all he feels is the wet grass against his cheek.   _Bloody hell…_ Cora disappears in a cloud of blue smoke, removing his chance of revenge on the Crocodile and also the chance to kill the witch who has been making his life hell. Hook is once again, well and truly alone.

 

**~K &E~**

 

It takes him a while to sneak into that damned pit without grabbing Cora’s attention but Hook is a pirate, he manages it in the end. If he’s anything, he’s resilient. After climbing down the rope ladder, he enters through the rough wooden door, looking around the dark hole in the ground to see the princess, who had helped Swan and the others tie him up, laying motionless. An idea springs to mind. He glances down at his hook, drawing nearer to the princess. _With this… She won’t even know what she’s missing. And I may gain favour with Cora and_ _the heroes once again..._

 

“Wake up. Wake up. Come on, sweetheart. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. On your feet. Hurry.” He tries to act worried and caring, his face a mask of worry as she rouses, her eyes peeling open as she looks up at him. He wraps his hand around her arm, trying to pull her to her feet. But as her mind apparently clears, she pulls back.

 

“No! No! Are you going to kill me?” _Bloody hell… For a princess she isn’t half thick._

 

“If I were here for that, then waking you first might not be the best course of action.” He says bluntly, hook crashing down on the princess’ shackles, breaking them open instantly. The princess backs away, almost tripping over that ridiculous purple gown she wears.

 

“So what? Did Cora send you?” She really needs to learn to be more trusting, even if he is lying through his teeth to get what he needs to convince Cora to accept him back.

 

“Cora has no idea I’m here.”

 

“I don’t… I don’t understand.” _Oh, for goodness sake love, wake up!_

 

“Look, I know you’re sleepy… Isn’t it obvious? I’m setting you free.” For love of god will she just see that he’s genuinely letting her go?

 

“What is this? Some sort of pirate’s ruse?” _Evidently not..._

 

“Cora’s denied me passage to Storybrooke and my vengeance.” Explaining, again. These women don’t seem to understand that explanations take rather a lot of time, time that could be better spent escaping this blasted pit. “And now I’m going to deny her her wishes, starting with the compass. In pirate terms, you might say I’m firing a shot across my enemy’s bow.”

 

“You’d risk your life to break in here, all so you could thwart Cora?”

 

“I don’t like being double-crossed. Now, go.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The princess turns to leave, apparently accepting his excuse as to why he fought tooth and nail to get in here to let her escape. Hook catches her arm as she passes him. _May as well attempt to gain a trip with this side as well, if  my plan fails..._

 

“You can thank me by doing me one favour.” She pulls her arm out of his grip, apparently owning a form of gumption that he wouldn’t have expected from a princess. _Still not entirely trusting…_

 

“What?”

 

“Give Emma a message.” He tries to act sincere, to convince the woman that his words are honest and true, even if they aren’t. “Tell her that the deal still stands. If she provides me passage back to her realm, I swear I will help her find that dust that opens the portal.” It’s not a _complete_ lie… just an embellishment of the truth.

 

“You really want to assist us?”

 

“It hurts Cora and helps me. Of course I do. Now go.” The princess follows his order, running out of the door. Hook watches her leave before turning away, letting out a soft breath displaying his satisfaction with that latest turn of events. Now all he has to do is sit and wait for the witch to return, and he can _finally_ get his revenge.

 

**~K &E~**

  


_Cora sure does know how to make an entrance._ The witch bursts through the door, heading straight towards the broken and empty shackles on the dirty floor, not even noticing Hook lurking in the corner. Her face clearly displays her stress, her lips pursed.  

 

“Looking for someone?” She turns to look at him and he spots the moment she comes to a realisation, her neck straightening as she puts two and two together.

 

“Oh, don’t tell me you were dumb enough to let her go.” _Not very ladylike, Cora. Watch your bloody language…_ He’s not going to let her try to intimidate him. Not when he has something useful for her.

 

“She was never going to give you what you wanted anyway.” He can’t contain the smirk on his lips at the fact that he bested her.

 

“So you freed her. And stuck around for the petty satisfaction of seeing me suffer?

 

“Oh, watching you suffer is a tempting motivation, but it wasn’t that.”

 

“Well then you must have a death wish.”

 

Before he knows what’s coming Cora flings her hand out and a hard force hits him in the chest, pushing him backwards. His back slams against the stone wall painfully and he grunts as she holds him there with her magic, the stone wrapping around his wrists. He watches as she walks closer to him. _Bloody hell… This wasn’t a part of my plan…_

 

Hook clenches his jaw when she reaches down, clicking his namesake from its brace, removing it from his arm. _The bloody nerve… killing a man with his own hook?_ Then Cora decides to taunt him further, using the hook to pull his shirt open, the cold metal dragging across his skin. _In any other situation, this would be rather enjoyable._ Hook tries not to let the image of a blonde with green eyes performing the same action as Cora into his mind. That would _not_ be helpful right now.

 

“You know I have to kill you.”

 

“You should try thanking me.” _Time to reveal the truth._

 

“Oh, really? Why’s that?”

 

“Because I’ve brought you a gift. It’s in the satchel.” He nods his head to the bag that is currently dangling from his body. He can feel the soft pulsating of the so-called ‘gift’ against his hip.

 

“What is it?” She asks. _Oh,come on, Cora… Have a little faith..._

 

“Customarily surprise is part of the fun of gift giving. Open it.”

 

She seems reluctant, but she does reach down with the hand that isn’t currently holding his hook to his body, detaching (more like ripping) the satchel from his belt. He watches with contained glee as she opens the small brown pouch. He knows the moment she sees it, her eyes widening as she looks back up at him.

 

“Is that..?”

 

“Indeed it is. And with it, you’ll get everything you want.” She smiles at him, a small, barely there smile, but a smile nonetheless.

 

**~K &E~**

 

Hook stands and watches as Cora instructs the princess Aurora through the heart he stole, the glowing red muscle pulsing in her hand. He smirks as he listens to half of the conversation, being that he can only hear Cora’s side.

 

“It was Hook. He let me go.” He smirks, knowing that Emma will see the ‘compassion’ in his heart. Compassion that may not _exactly_ be real. At least this way, he will gain favour with not only Cora, but with the heroes as well. Unless Cora decides to ruin it all by abusing the power he has given her along with the heart.

 

“Because of you. He said he wanted to prove to you, that you should’ve trusted him. That if you had trusted him… you could’ve defeated Cora together.” It hits him slightly that the words Cora speaks are technically true. He would have betrayed Cora if Emma had taken that step in trusting him. But none of that matters now, she didn’t trust him. And now she has to reap the consequences. “That the two of you could’ve gotten the remains of the wardrobe. Without him you’ll have to go up against her all by yourself. He only wants to help. I… I think he may care for you.”

 

“Nice touch, that.” He smirks, absentmindedly scraping under his nail with the point of his hook as Cora lowers the heart, turning to look at him.

 

“But you know she won’t trust you.” Cora says, and he shrugs in response.

 

“Ah, she doesn’t have to.” Hook retorts, even though deep down he knows he wishes that Emma _would_ trust him. “All I need is for her to believe that I was genuine in letting the girl go, which I wager she does now. You’re welcome.”

 

“Impressive. You took a heart.”

 

_Only with the aid of your daughter, love. Not that I’m going to remind you of that fact..._

 

“Now you’ve a princess.”

 

“Indeed I do.”

 

This mindless chatter is all well and good in cementing the strangeness of this sort-of friendship. But he has a job to do. A crocodile to skin.

 

“Now, can we get on with the business of going to Storybrooke… together?”

 

“Why not? I hate to travel alone.” _Perfect._ “All we need is the compass.”

 

“Which will soon be delivered.” He says softly, turning away from Cora to leave the pit in which he has spent far too much time. Time which can now be spent getting back that compass and showing Emma Swan that no one betrays Captain Hook. Not even a beautiful woman. He _will_ make her pay for leaving him on that beanstalk, because that’s just the kind of man he is. The kind of man he will _always_ be.


	4. Queen Of Hearts

Queen of Hearts

 

Hook and Cora lurk in the shadows of Rumplestiltskin’s cell, waiting for the opportune moment to strike and capture the heroes. The women discuss some form of bloody ink and Hook tries not to growl with anger at the sight of Swan sitting on the floor with a piece of parchment in her hands. 

 

The holding back only grows more strained when she speaks, the voice that he had once hoped would trust him ringing out clearly in the damp dark cave.

 

He hears Cora whisper softly and suddenly the previously-captured princess whose heart he had stolen throws a rock at the pulley system, resulting in the cage quickly sliding closed. The heroes all look at her in shock.

 

“Aurora, what are you doing?!” They yell out as the barrier traps them in the cell, hands reaching to grab the bars in a vague attempt to stop it from closing them in.

 

“Helping me.” Cora says and they finally look up, spotting the two lurking in the shadows. Cora uses her magic to pluck the compass from Emma. Hook grins at the sight of the blonde woman helplessly pulling and climbing on the bars of the cage, an attempt that is completely useless.

 

Hook listens as Cora thanks Aurora and the women turn on her, so easy to distrust their companion who’s eyes are wide with confusion. But, the witch is soon to reveal the truth, pulling the pulsing, glowing heart out to show to them. 

 

“You took her heart?” Emma says in shock and almost fear.  _ Now, now… Cora can’t get all of the credit…  _ Hook finally speaks up.

 

“Actually, I did.” He says softly, feeling Emma’s gaze shift to where he is nonchalantly leaning against the cold stone wall.  _ Time for her to see how wrong it is to betray Captain Hook. _ “It was a gift.” 

 

He doesn’t expect Cora to cause Aurora pain, but she does. She squeezes on the glowing red muscle in her hand, resulting in the princess crying out and clutching at her chest. Hook knows what the witch is doing, this is a warning. A warning that interference only ends in pain and heartache.  _ A pain I know all too well.... _

 

“Forgive us.” Cora says.  _ Time to go. _ “We’d love to stay, but Storybrooke awaits.”

 

The witch turns away from the heroes, walking past Hook and out of the damp cave. He glares at Emma as he pushes off of the wall and turns to follow. But the Swan girl surprises him once again, calling out to him desperately. “Hook. Wait.” 

 

He reluctantly turns back to her, his face stony and filled with anger.  _ Don’t try and play this game with me, Swan. _ “Please don’t do this. My son is in Storybrooke. He needs me.”

 

He isn’t going to have any of it. He counted on her, he  _ trusted  _ her. But she betrayed him. Now he’s going to repay the favour. “Perhaps you should’ve considered that before you abandoned me on that beanstalk.” He says, his eyes flashing as he walks back towards her. He glares darkly as he draws nearer.

 

“You would’ve done the same.” She says, evidently she feels that the abandonment isn’t as badhe feels. He steps even closer to her, close enough for her to see the hurt, betrayal and honesty on his face as he responds.

 

“Actually, no.” He whispers softly before pulling the shrivelled bean he stole from the giant out of his pocket. “Do you know what this is, Emma?” He holds the chain close to the bars so that she can clearly see it, recognition crossing her features in an instant.

 

“The bean that the giant kept.” She thrusts her hand towards it, evidently eager to grab it from Hook’s grasp. But he’s too quick for her, pulling it away and holding it up tauntingly. He can see the pain and desperation in her eyes as she hopelessly stretches her hand towards him, but it’s a useless attempt. 

 

“Uh-uh-uh…”  _ Now now, Swan. There’s no point in even trying to get your hands on this small piece of magic... _ “Yes, indeed.” He says as he holds the bean up, looking at it in satisfaction. 

 

He knows what he’s doing to her, knows how angry and irritable she will get. “A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this… Well, this is much more than a mere trinket.”

 

“This is a symbol. Something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility… Now look at it.” 

He holds up the shrivelled, grey bean. _ What a lovely metaphor _ .

 

“Dried up, dead, useless. Much like you.” He whispers the last line. He’s done with humouring this woman. He needs to kill the Dark One, and she is standing in his way.  _ Well not anymore. “ _ The time for making deals is done, just as I’m done… With you.”

 

He walks backwards, still looking at the anger and frustration in her eyes before he turns, leaving the four women trapped in the cell. Only a little time longer… and then he can skin himself a crocodile. 

 

**~K &E~**

 

_ How much longer is this going to bloody take?  _ Hook sighs agitatedly as he and Cora walk through a barren field, dirt and dried grass paving the way.

 

“Where are we going?” He is sick to bloody death of secrets and mystery and blindly following Cora. If he is going to trust her again, he needs to be absolutely certain that she isn’t leading him astray.

 

“Lake Nostos. The legend says its waters hold the power to restore what was once lost.”  _ Aha!  _ Well, if Cora leads him into a trap, or betrays him, he now has a backup plan. The pilfered magic bean. 

 

“It’ll return magic to what remains of this wardrobe. And then, we’ll be able to cross worlds.” As she speaks, the lake comes into view. Or, at least it _was_ a lake. 

The plain of dry dirt, wood and skeletons may look just like the bottom of a lake, but there isn’t a drop of water in sight, magical or not. “I may be a simple pirate, but… I know one thing – lakes have water.”

 

Unsurprisingly, Cora waves her hand and a small vortex magically forms in the middle of the former lake. Dust circles up into the air and the ground breaks away. Hook watches with an eyebrow raised as a large geyser of water shoots up from the dirt, pouring out onto the bare lake floor. 

 

“After everything we’ve been through, why do you still doubt me?” Cora says, looking over at him with an air of smugness that makes him want to sigh and turn away. But he doesn’t, this is one of his only chances to get revenge. So, it’s probably best not to aggravate the witch.

 

The roaring geyser gradually subsides, leaving behind a small lake, which - to be brutally honest - is more of a pool or puddle. But it’s enough. It  _ will  _ get them to Storybrooke. 

 

Cora pulls out the vial of sparkling dirt. “And now, the ashes.” She passes them to him. “Would you care to do the honours?”  _ Oh yes, I would. _

 

Hook takes the ashes from her, popping the lid from the bottle and sprinkles them into the lake. The effect is almost instantaneous, a magical dip forming in the water, a large whirlpool portal that will get them where they need to go.  _ To the Crocodile.  _

 

**~K &E~**

 

Once the portal has grown enough to be recognisably safe to travel through, Cora holds the compass out to him.  _ That damned thing…  _

 

Hook pushes all thoughts of Emma Swan from his mind, forcing the guilt he feels from leaving her locked in the cell deep, deep down.  _ I can’t be distracted. Not now. Not by a woman. _

 

“I told you I’d deliver you to Rumplestiltskin.” Cora says, the portal causing a wind to stir around the two of them. He put his hand onto the compass as she talks. “Now don’t let go. Unless, you want to end up someplace that isn’t Storybrooke.”

 

The two of them prepare to jump, adrenaline coursing through Hook’s veins. Then, before he can even think about leaping into the portal, an arrow shoots the compass from their hands. 

 

Hook looks up, shocked to see the heroes stood on the other side of the pool.  _ Why do I feel relief that Swan is safe, no longer trapped?  _ “You’re not going anywhere.” Swan shouts. “This portal’s taking us home.”

 

The three start moving around to them and Cora turns to Hook. “Find it first. I’ll take care of them.” He obeys her command and immediately turns to search for the compass, ignoring the burst of heat and flame that signals Cora has thrown a fireball at the heroes. 

 

Hook heads towards the compass, pulling his cutlass from its sheath just in time as Swan’s sword comes clashing down against his own. It’s immediately obvious that she has never been in a fight before, at least not with blades. 

 

Hook could easily beat her, but he wants a bit of fun first. He’ll taunt her, tease her, bide his time. Then, he’ll end the fight and get the compass and go, Cora be damned. 

 

It’s not long before he manages to swing Emma’s sword from her grip, but he wasn’t expecting her to rush at him when unarmed. His reflexes are quick though, and he lifts her, throwing her to the floor. Snow White fires an arrow at him, which he dodges. 

 

Swan starts to crawl towards her sword.  _ Oh no, love. Not today…  _ He grabs her by the ankle, dragging her across the sand as she struggles.  _ How did I end up fighting this woman? There are three of them, and it has to be Swan I battle with?  _

 

Hook glances over at the other members of this fight just in time to see the satchel which contains the missing princess’ heart soaring over the portal. He strains as he reaches his hook out, bending uncomfortably in an effort to catch the bag. 

 

He lets go of Swan’s ankle, not caring that she rushes to grab her sword, as he tosses the bag to the warrior woman. “I may be a pirate, but I bristle at the thought of a woman losing her heart – unless it’s over me.”

 

After a brief discussion, Mulan rushes off to return the heart and Emma once again advances on Hook. Her stance is all wrong as she points her sword at him, which he once again ignores. “I had no idea you had such a soft side.”

 

“I don’t.” He rolls his eyes, readying himself again. Just like a fair fight.”

 

Hook swings his sword again, the two blades clashing together. His coat flies around him as he turns, advancing on her as she deflects his attempts with his sword. 

 

The duel continues with Hook going easy on the woman, for some reason he just doesn’t want to hurt her.  _ A fair fight indeed... _

 

His blade pushes against hers and he uses his upper body strength to push her arms down, his face close to hers. “Good form.”  _ A lie, she’s terrible at this.  _

 

_ “ _ But not good enough.” He catches the leg that rises up to kick him with his hook, flipping Emma onto her back.

 

Swan holds her sword up above her, and so Hook decides to tease her. He crosses his hook and sword, sliding the two pieces of metal down Emma’s sword, pinning her to the ground completely.  _ Hmm, that’s a sight…  _

 

“Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back.” He says, not even caring as she looks at him with an expression of almost complete disgust. 

 

“With my life on the line, you’ve left me no choice. A bit of advice? When I jab you with my sword, you’ll feel it.” It’s a horrendous line, he will admit it. But he can also see the way it affects her, weakens her. “You might want to quit.”

 

“Why would I do that when I’m winning?” Suddenly she pulls the compass from underneath her back and his smirk dropping. Annoyingly, she manages to keep him distracted long enough to kick him off of her, a grunt sounding from his throat due to the force of her boot impacting with his stomach.  _ Bloody hell…  _

 

He is still winded but managed to catch her sword with his before it connects with his body, struggling as the duel starts up again. He uses every inch of strength he can muster to force her sword down before realising she has a hand free. “Thanks.” She says, her arm pulling back. 

 

The world almost seems to go in slow motion as the compass in her fist moves closer, a burst of pain on his jaw and he falls back, slipping unconscious immediately.

 

**~K &E~**

  
  


“Emma!” Hook’s eyes peel open at the shout, his vision blurred but he can still clearly tell that Cora’s hand is deep inside Swan’s chest.  _ No!  _ He doesn’t know why, but for some reason seeing Emma about to die makes his heart clench. 

 

“Oh, you foolish girl.” Cora says and Hook manages to sit himself up, watching with wide eyes and a racing heart. “Don’t you know? Love is weakness.”

 

He winces when Cora tears her arm back, waiting for the moment that he sees Emma Swan’s heart within the witch’s grasp. But the moment never arrives. Instead, Cora’s hand appears to be stuck within Emma’s chest, apparently unable to rip her heart out.  _ Well, that’s a new one... _

 

“No.” Swan says, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with shock. “It’s strength.”

 

Hook jumps when a burst of white light emanates from Emma’s body, knocking Cora backwards. He doesn’t move, knowing that he and Cora have lost. 

 

He watches as Snow White runs over to Emma, both of them discussing what just happened with shocked expressions. 

 

He stays still while they look to the portal, his body apparently frozen to the spot with awe as he watches them leap into it.

 

And just like that… She’s gone. Why does it hurt so much seeing her leave? He’s been through it before. Well, then again. It hurt that time as well… Who is that woman? Why does she have a hold of him so easily? And now he’ll never find out… Except…  _ Wait! The bean... _

 

**~K &E~**

 

His head aching slightly, Hook makes his way over to Cora who is staring out at the now calm water, a shrewd expression on her face. “We failed.” She states, and Hook bites back a grin.  _ Time to save the bloody day.  _

 

“Really, Cora. After all this time, why do you still doubt me?” He holds up the mummified bean, hoping for a reaction but she just stares at him.  _ Way to kill the dramatic entrance of the way to Storybrooke... _

 

“Well, that bean’s petrified. It’s useless.”

 

“But these waters have regenerative properties. Perhaps, it’s time to do some gardening.” He smirks to himself as the realisation appears on her face. She gets to see her daughter and he… Well, he gets to have a long awaited chat with a certain Crocodile.

 

**~K &E~**

 

A small town, full of colours and strangely shaped houses, comes into view as Hook raises his telescope to his eye. Cora stands beside him as they sail closer to the much awaited destination, a black wilted rose in her grip, assumedly for her daughter. 

 

“There it is.” He says, gazing at the town with a confused expression on his face. It certainly is a strange looking place, although Emma and Snow White’s clothing does make a lot more sense to him now.

 

“Storybrooke.” Cora says, a smirk on her lips. Hook can’t help but smile too.  _ Time for a long overdue chat with the Dark One. A chat that will finish my revenge once and for all... _

 

**~K &E~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Sofia and Rachel for both being such amazing supporters of this fic. (Shout out to Sofia for betaing this chapter too, thanks my love.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, mates. I'd appreciate if you could hook me up with a review or let me know your thoughts on Twitter or Instagram (@/hooknleather)
> 
> See you next time with some Hook shenanigans in Storybrooke.


	5. The Cricket Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a shorter chapter this one lads, but my twitter friends told me to post. So enjoy and once again thank you to Sofia for betaing for meeeeee.
> 
> Leave a review?? ;)

The Cricket Game

 

With the cover of night, the Jolly Roger slips unseen into the strange looking docks of Storybrooke, the anchor settled on the ocean floor. Hook stands beneath the crow’s nest, his hook curved around a rope on the mast, his eyes scouring the shining lights of the town for any signs of movement.

 

Nothing moves. Nothing sounds. Silence surrounds him, the only noise being the wind rushing in his ears and the soft sound of waves lapping against the side of his ship. _Perfect._ Grabbing the rope, Hook swings down from the boom with practised ease, his boots landing with a thump on the steps leading down from the ship.

 

Footsteps approach and somehow Cora must have sensed it was time for them to get exactly what it is that each of them came here for. Hook turns, seeing her walking towards him with a bloody parasol... _It’s hardly even raining._

 

“Well, my dear Cora, this is where we shall part ways. Thank you for everything. It’s time for me to skin my crocodile.” He says after helping her off of the ship, stepping onto the dry floor of this new land for the first time. He turns to leave, but Cora reappears in front of him in a cloud of smoke.

 

“You might want to rethink this.” She says, blocking his path. _No._ He won’t rethink a single bloody thing. He’s gotten this far for his revenge, there is no way in _hell_ that he’s going to let some witch with a few magic tricks up her sleeve stop him now.

 

“We had a deal. Get out of my way.” He’s done with the games, the tricks, the deception. He’s sick and tired of being played, of being used and pushed aside. Well, not anymore. He’s where he wants to be now. He no longer needs assistance from the witch. His future lies solely with him, and him alone. He doesn’t care if Cora still needs him. The deal is done, the pact has ended.

 

“Believe it or not, I’m doing you a favour.” _Not bloody likely..._

 

“By preventing my vengeance?” He practically growls. Hook can tell his eyes are blazing, the blue boring into Cora’s brown eyes as he stares at her, enraged. He won’t let a witch, a magic user just like Rumplestiltskin, get the best of him. Never again.

 

“Ask yourself _how_ I’m doing that.”

 

And the penny drops. _Magic._

 

“By using your dark magic.”

 

“Exactly. Magic is here. And that makes matters a bit more complicated. If you go off half-cocked after an empowered Rumplestiltskin, do you know what’ll happen?” She evidently sees the understanding in his eyes, the realisation that if he tries to go after the crocodile, he will be the one ending up dead. “So, you do. Good.”

 

“Hey. You folks need anything?” They are interrupted by some kind of fisherman dressed in similar attire to Emma Swan and Snow White. _We definitely aren’t in the Enchanted Forest anymore..._ “Tackle shop don’t open until morning. But, if you want to go out and try and snare some of New England’s finest pescatarian creatures, I’d be happy to open early for ya.”

 

“No, thank you. We’re fine.” Hook is too preoccupied with the thought of the fact that he and Emma Swan once again share the same air to consider paying the stranger too much attention. He can’t be bothered by a man trying to be friendly at a time like this, not when his mind is swirling with the newfound realisation that not only is he in a new land, but is in a land _with_ magic, not without.

 

“It’s a fine vessel you got there.” _Well, at least this fellow knows a bloody beautiful ship when he sees one._ “When’d you get in?”

 

“What vessel?” Cora says, which appears at first to be a ridiculous attempt to con the man into believing he’s insane, due to the fact that the Jolly Roger is quite literally looming over the three of them.

 

“W-Why that one right…” The man trails off when Cora waves her hand and the ship fucking disappears. _The bloody witch bloody vanished my bloody ship..._

 

“Hey, that’s a neat trick.” The guy says, looking up at the now _fucking invisible_ ship. “You some kind of magician back in our land?”

 

Apparently the man’s ‘oh-so-chipper’ attitude irritates Cora as much he does Hook, as the witch waves her hand once again, the strange fisherman suddenly looking much less like a _man_ and much more like a fish. Hook couldn’t care less about the fish now flopping around on the docks, kicking it into the water as he turns to confront Cora.

 

“What did you do with my ship?”

 

“I hid it from prying eyes.” _Oh._ “For what we both want to do, we need the element of surprise. Now you ready to listen to me?”

 

 _This bloody woman and her bloody cheek_ . He’s been listening to her since day one. It’s she who doesn’t care to listen to _him,_ acting without consulting him and using her bloody fucking magic to make his whole ship disappear. But sure, fine, whatever. He’ll continue to play her game, as long as it gets him what he wants.

 

“Go on, Your Majesty. What now?”

 

“Let’s go have a little look at this Storybrooke, shall we?”

 

Together they turn from the ocean, heading deeper into the night towards the town. Hook looks back instinctively to check on his ship, forgetting momentarily that it is now invisible. He is surprised when his eyes don’t fall on the blackness of the sea at night, instead his gaze being drawn to a white bird swimming alongside the invisible ship. And not just any bird. _A swan._

 

**~K &E~**

 

Hook’s stomach drops. He and Cora stand perched on a rooftop, overlooking some form of tavern as they watch and wait. He sees Cora’s daughter leave, something he was expecting. _My my my, the Queen sure does look a tad different without the formal dresses and slick hairdos…_

 

What he _isn’t_ expecting is the sight of Emma Swan heading out of the tavern door after the queen, looking much cleaner and less _guarded_ than the last time her figure crossed his gaze. Hook can’t help the pang that hits his heart, one that is from either heartache or anger. He prays it’s the latter.

 

The two women appear civil until apparently Swan says something that upsets the Queen and suddenly the brunette starts yelling. Hatred and anger bubbles up inside him, wanting to sink his hook into the Evil Queen’s chest for being so rude to Swan. But he doesn’t, partially because he is stood next to the woman’s mother, and also because he needs to stay hidden to get his revenge, feelings aside.

 

Emma turns to walk away, apparently not up for taking any abuse or criticism from Cora’s daughter. _Good on her._ But, the queen stops her and the discussion begins again, the civility returning. It appears to end on some form of good terms, with Swan heading back into the tavern and the queen walking away. Alone.

 

“Well, is she broken?” He asks Cora, lowering the telescope from his eye and turning to look at the witch.

 

“Not yet.”

 

**~K &E~**

 

It’s a full day before Hook sees Cora again. He’s done a little scoping of the area, managing to not draw too many curious eyes as he explored the town. He will admit, it’s probably the strangest place he has ever visited.

 

Places aren’t lit with flames or gas lanterns but with a harsh white light unlike any he has ever experienced. Loud contraptions that are similar to carriages but have no horses cart people through the streets, travelling at immense speeds. There’s noise everywhere, strange and unnatural sounds that are such a contrast to life in the Enchanted Forest.

 

But Hook has adjusted to the conditions of hundreds if not thousands of environments over his long life, this is no different. It will take some getting used to of course, but there is no doubt in his mind that he will manage just fine.

 

Once the sky darkens, night starts to draw in, Hook grows impatient. He’s run out of things to do. His original plan was to get here, find Rumplestiltskin and kill him. But of course, now he can’t do that without Cora’s aid. Once again he’s stuck, stuck waiting for other people. _Gods…_ When did his life start to revolve around waiting for the needs of women to be met?

 

He takes to sitting on the docks by his invisible, hidden by a shroud of darkness. Only Cora will find him here. He lets the time fly by sharpening his hook, sitting and imagining all of the way the point can sink deep into the Crocodile’s flesh.

 

And not too long later, Cora approaches him. _Finally._ Finally she has assumedly succeeded in her task of ruining her daughter’s life.

 

“You’re back. So, did you get what you wanted?” He says, still sharpening his hook as she draws nearer.

 

“Yes. My daughter’s lost everything now.”

 

“Ah. Well, aren’t you mum of the year?” Hook grins up at the witch, a mocking look on his face. What kind of mother wants her daughter to lose everything? _The kind who only cares for herself… Much like my father..._

 

“I did what was needed.”

 

“What about what I need?” Here it comes. He has spent nearly three hundred years hunting for this, plotting and planning his revenge. If his sensing of the air is right, then Cora should be ready to start aiding him now. “You promised you’d help me get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin.”

 

“And I’ve already started.” _Really?_ “Or didn’t you notice the little gift I left you in the hold of your ship?”

 

_Well of course I bloody didn’t… The bloody ship is invisible…_

 

“A gift? What is it?” He asks, standing up from his perch on netting and ropes at the end of the docks and looking at her curiously.

 

“Not what. Who.” She beckons him, and Hook is curious enough to follow her, the two of them climbing onto the invisible ship. Cora leads him into the crew’s cabin, a place he knows all too well for being a grand hiding spot for stowaways. Of course, he also has a knack for dealing with stowaways. A knack that often ends with his hook buried in a person’s chest.

 

Cora opens a storage grate by one of the bunks, and Hook peers inside. A flame-haired man with glasses is gagged and bound inside, evidently terrified and struggling. Hook can’t say he has ever seen the man before, so is more than a little confused as to why in the hell Cora has brought him onto his ship.

 

“Who’s that?” He asks, not beating around the bush.

 

“Someone privy to Storybrooke’s deepest secrets, including Rumplestiltskin’s.” Cora responds, which peaks Hook’s interest. “Someone who can help us determine his weaknesses here. Can’t you, Dr. Hopper?”

 

“If that’s him, then who did you kill?” Hook asks, having heard enough when exploring the town during the day to learn that a ‘Dr Hopper’ had been murdered in the night. He had guessed that it as to do with Cora, and apparently his assumption was correct.

 

“How do I know? It’s my first day in town.”

 

“You disguised the body to look like him. If death wasn’t punishment enough… Marvelous work.” He has to hand it to her, it is a very clever plan. If the man is assumed dead, then no one will come looking for him. And he will have all of the time he needs to work on getting every ounce of information about the Crocodile without the looming threat of the heroes finding him.

 

“Thank you. Now you’ll have all the knowledge you’ll need. It may take some work, but this cricket _will_ chirp.”

 

“Aye. That he will.” Hook grins down at Hopper, who looks back at him with fear in his eyes. This is perfect. A practically fail-safe plan that will allow him access to the Crocodile’s deepest and darkest secrets. Secrets that will lead Hook to where he keeps his heart, no matter how black and shrivelled it may be. And when he finds it well… Hook is going to break it. Destroy it. And finally, _finally,_ get his revenge.


	6. The Outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! A quick reminder since it's been awhile:
> 
> Each chapter is an episode -- only with scenes including Hook.
> 
> This is written canon from season 2, so no Hook flashbacks are included.
> 
> ~K&E~ signals a scene change or an ad break within the episode.
> 
> Okay, technicalities out of the way. Enjoy!

The Outsider

 

Torture. Easy. Especially for a man or…  _ cricket  _ who seems to be as pathetic as this Dr Hopper. The man struggles and whines as Hook leans forwards and covers the orange-haired man’s mouth, silencing his cries. “Hey, shh…” He grins patronisingly. He knows this game, knows how to make a timid man talk. “As your patient, the Dark One must’ve told you all manner of secrets.” His smile drops and his face grows serious. “Where is his dagger?"

“I don’t know anything about a dagger.” 

_ Fuck.  _ The man is telling the truth. Much like that bloody blonde siren who shared time with him climbing that beanstalk, Hook can more often than not tell when a lie is being directed towards him. And to his chagrin, the cricket most certainly isn’t lying in this current moment. The ship creaks as the two stare at each other, the gentle sound of the swaying accompanied only by Hopper’s ragged and frightened breathing. “No, you don’t, do you?”  _ How annoying. _ Hook pulls away from Hopper, placing more space between the two of them. He can’t force unknown information out of the man after all. “It’s his weakness. Now, tell me, does he have any others?”

Archie’s eyes dart away from Hook’s, clearly avoiding his gaze. So he does know something… A silence grows between the two men, Hopper looking incredibly uncomfortable while a smirk grows on Hook’s lips. “Very well.” He says and climbs closer once again. “I’ve always wanted to dissect a cricket.” He whispers menacingly, pressing the tip of his hook to Hopper’s forehead. 

The action makes the cricket cry out again, terrified of what the pirate might do to him. “No! Wait. Wait. Please.”

“Ah… That’s more like it.” Hook grins once again, letting his hook fall away from Hopper. His tone grows cold and serious once more, craving the information he needs. “Now tell me, Cricket, what is his weakness?”

 

**~K &E~**

 

The cricket had revealed all, so here Hook stands, in the corner of the town’s library with a book in hand, waiting. It isn’t long before the door swings open, and in walks the woman he had seen years ago. Ah, the woman the Crocodile harbours feelings for. She doesn’t appear to recognise him right away, a look of confusion flashing over her features.

“Uh, sorry. The… The library’s not open yet.” She says, causing Hook to look up and over at her.

“Oh.” He grins and shuts the book, placing it down. “I’m not here for the books, love.” Recognition crosses her face as she truly looks at him, apparently now remembering him, remembering his intentions and actions all those years ago. 

“You.” Belle says, her fists clenching by her sides. “You’re the one who broke into my cell at the Queen’s palace.” He grins darkly at her and she immediately takes off, running back out to the main part of the library. Hook intentionally hid in the back corner, to force her to run further to escape the quiet building. He follows her, using the near exit to catch her before she can reach the door. He slides in front of the main entrance, a shelving unit on wheels filled to the brim with books separating the two of them. 

“You wanted to kill Rumplestiltskin.” She pants, her fear obvious. The lass may be brave, but her face betrays her in this moment. She’s terrified. Terrified for her supposed love, and even more terrified for herself.

“Oh, I still do.” Hook mutters, his voice gravelly to illicit even more fear from her. He’s mastered the art of effecting his tone to scare someone, once even to death. “But, right now, I’ll settle for you.” He points at her as he speaks and begins to make his way around the side of the bookshelf. But the bloody wench pushes the damn cart over, knocking him to the floor. 

He pushes himself from the pile, using his keen sense of hearing to know exactly where she has headed. He is still blocking the exit, so Belle runs to the elevator, shutting herself inside just as he is climbing over the fallen shelf to get to her. The door closes in his face, so he resorts to slamming his hook against the door, desperately trying to find a way to get inside. It’s not long before he hears talking coming from inside, Belle evidently has gained some form of contact with the Crocodile. And so the next part of his plan falls into place.  _ Perfect.  _

 

**~K &E~**

 

Hook watches from a rooftop through his telescope, an awful old shawl clenched in his first mate’s grip. The Crocodile and Belle arrive at the pawn shop, the shop that Smee just ransacked as soon as the Crocodile rushed out to go and save his love. All for a bloody shawl. Smee has always been loyal to his captain, has always done whatever he asked. Even if it meant facing the wrath of the Dark One.

“You have it, Mr. Smee?” He asks when Smee arrives next to him, lowering his telescope finally. 

“What is it, Captain?” Smee responds, waiting patiently as Hook retracts his telescope. Hook places the spyglass on the top of a chimney before turning to take the ratty old shawl from Smee.

“It’s the end of the Crocodile’s hope.” He replied. The Cricket had told him all about how the Dark One intended on using his son’s old shawl to protect him while he crossed the town line, allowing him to retain his memories. “Now he’s trapped here.”

 

**~K &E~**

 

Hook never left his ship if he could help it, he didn’t want Emma Swan to learn that they now reside in the same town just yet. So he spends most of his days hiding out on his invisible ship when he isn’t spying on the Crocodile or running errands for Cora nowadays. 

His constant presence on the ship means that many who visit won’t even realise he’s on board. Which appears to be the case when the Dark One’s Belle comes snooping around, having found the ship to search for the shawl Hook stole. After hearing her footsteps on the wooden deck, Hook had poked his nose out to see who his visitor was before stowing away, allowing her a moment to feel as though she has been successful in her endeavour. 

He follows her with stealth as she finds her way to the crew quarters, the room where the cricket has been hidden beneath the benches. He got all that he needed out of the Doctor, so he’s unfazed when Belle releases the man, once again tricking her into believing she well may be making headway. 

Once the Cricket is free, Belle starts searching the room again, foolishly leaving her small and odd-looking blunderbuss on the counter. Hook grins to himself when she finds a key on the shelf, the pride apparent on her face as she unlocks the chest he knows to be full of mere gold pieces. It’s at that moment, the moment she feels the ebbing of disappointment, that Hook chooses to make himself known to her. 

“Looking for this?” He says, the shawl the Crocodile loves ‘oh-so-much’ hanging off of his hook as he leans in the doorway, not even looking at Belle when she spins around to face him. 

“Uh, that doesn’t belong to you.” She replies, that bravery once again seeping through, even though he vividly remembers the terror he embedded in her earlier that day.

“Oh, it does now.” Belle’s eyes flick to the pistol she left so carelessly on the counter. She lunges, but Hook is quicker, his fingers lifting the weapon before the woman can even get close to it. It’s an odd version of a blunderbuss which Hook is used to, so he examines it with an air of pretense as he talks. “Oh… My dear Belle, you should’ve stayed with your books.” He continues to act as though he knows not what to do with the weapon, but he actually has quickly figured it out, twisting it in his fingers while he speaks, ending with the gun pointing at her forehead. “Real life can get so… Messy.” 

But once again, the woman’s seemingly unwavering and inbuilt courage rears its head. “I’m not afraid of you, and I’m not leaving without that.” She points to the shawl which is still looped around his hook. 

“Well, I admire your loyalty. But helping Rumplestiltskin? I’m afraid you’re fighting a lost cause.” He responds, placing the piece of fabric onto the counter, knowing that she has no chance of getting the thing off of him. She’s defenseless while he is armed with a gun  _ and  _ his hook. She doesn’t have a hope in hell of besting him. He’s not even pointing the gun at her anymore, but she still doesn’t try and fight back with anything more violent than her words.

“He needs that shawl to find his son.”

“And what makes you think his son wants to be found?”  _ Didn’t think of that, did she? _ “Mm? I’m doing that boy a favour.”

“Have you not hurt Rumple enough?” She says, causing his eyebrows to raise.

“Oh. I’ve hurt _him_?” He asks, showing off his hook to her, reminding her just exactly what her precious ‘Rumple’ did to him.

“You stole his wife.” She replies, as if it's the most obvious answer to his question in the world. Hook clenches his jaw for a moment, before edging closer to her.

“Tell me something, love. If a woman comes to you and begs you to take her away…” He’s pressed up against her now, his voice a low and husky whisper. He can now hear her quickened breathing, can feel the terrified tension that her body holds. She’s scared of him, frightened of what he could potentially do to her. “Is that theft?”

“Why would she leave him?” Belle manages to reply, still somehow finding it within her to not break down at the wrath of Captain Hook. He can be vicious, mean and cruel when he wants to, when he is trying to get his way.

“Because he was a coward. And because she loved me.” Hook pulls away from the woman, walking back over to the ratty old shawl that has lasted all of these years. “I should have burned this the moment I acquired it.” He pushes at the material with the curve of his hook, his mind swirling with mixed emotions.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because she made it.” His heart aches with despair, anger and destruction. He wants her back, wants to hold her one more time and tell her all of the things he never got to in those last few moments. He wants to rip the crocodile limb from limb for what he did to him. Most believe he hates Rumplestiltskin because he took Hook’s hand, but as Emma Swan so insightfully perceived, he took so much more.

“I’m sorry she died, but… Vengeance?” Belle says, making Hook’s hand tighten around the gun still clasped in his grip. “Vengeance won’t bring her back.”

“Died?” He chuckles with an almost insane quality. He’s hurting, memories and emotions are being resurfaced, memories he had spent so many years forcing away. “Like it was some kind of accident? Is that what he told you?”

“He… Well, he… He didn’t say."

No, of course not. Of course he’d leave out the most important detail of her passing.”

“And, uh… What would that be?”

“He killed her.” He whispers, looking deep into her eyes. He sees the moment his revelation hits home, doubt and anger and distrust forming in her eyes. She doesn’t completely trust her lover, that much is painstakingly clear. “He ripped out her heart, and he crushed it right in front of me.” He continues, using the gun to point on Belle’s body where her precious crocodile shoved his scaly paws into Milah’s chest, destroying Hook in one swift movement.

“No…” Belle’s head shakes with denial, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“Oh, yes.”  _ Let her feel it, feel the agony and anger of finding out the one you love has been lying all of this time. _

“No!”

“Yes.” Hook cuts off her protests, wanting her to realise just who the man she thinks she loves is. “He will do anything – anything – to hold on to his power.” As he speaks, he raises her chin with the barrel of the gun, her head tilting up and away from his. 

“Why do you think anyone who’s ever gotten close to him, has either run away, or been killed?” He moves away from her now, stepping back enough that he knows he won’t be hit with any ricochet. 

Anger is hitting him now, and he cocks the gun, wanting this awful and painful conversation to finish. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to hurt her, but she is trespassing and she is in his way. So he must do what has to be done. “Now, what makes you think you’re any different? Tell me something, darling. Why would you want to fight for a man like that?”

And of course, her answer is one riddled with faith and the disgusting virtue that is being in love. “Because I still see good in him. Because I believe he’s changed. Because his heart? Is true. And yours? Yours is rotten.”

Hook had been so engrossed in trying to intimidate her that he forgot to watch his step. Before he knows it, Belle is slamming the oar that’s hanging from the ceiling into his head. He grunts in pain, stumbling backwards until he falls into the storage area where the cricket was held. He hears her shuffling above him before racing up and back onto the deck of his ship. 

“You have no idea…” No idea just how rotten he can be. And she also has no idea that he knows all of the shortcuts on this ship. 

 

**~K &E~**

 

Belle rushes to the deck of the ship, but Hook is faster, his knowledge of the shortcuts on the Jolly allowing him to jump in front of her attempted escape in the nick of time.

“How the hell did you…?” She mutters, looking at him in surprise. 

“Oh, I know this ship like the back of my…” Hook glances down and gestures towards his hook. He’s so well attached to his fixture that he feels comfortable enough to make self-deprecating jokes at his missing limb. “Well, you know. I’d suggest you give that back to me now.” He continues, speaking about the shawl. But his concentration is averted when a new, yet strangely familiar voice rings out across the ship, drawing Hook’s gaze from Belle.

“Or what?”

_ Rumplestiltskin… _

Hook feels the anger bubble up inside of him, his fist clenching as his eyes fall on his long sought-after foe. But he manages to restrain himself, forcing his immediate lust for revenge deep inside of himself. He needs to focus, be delicate. The crocodile has magic in this realm, killing him won’t be easy. “Ah. You look different in this world, crocodile. Like the coward I met so long ago – limp, and all.”

“And yet, you still can’t kill me.”  _ Do you think I don’t bloody know that?  _ The scales may be gone, as well as that dreadfully annoying high-pitched voice the monster developed after becoming the Dark One. When Hook looks into his crocodile’s eyes now, they’re no longer wide and snake-like. But he can still see the danger lurking beneath, the constant temptation to commit evil deeds. 

Hook’s stomach lurches, and he tries to stay calm. (His definition of calm is not sinking his hook into the Crocodile’s chest immediately.) “Let’s have it, Dark One. What magic are you going to hide behind today?”

“Oh, no.” The Crocodile laughs sarcastically. “Not magic.” And before Hook can register what is about to happen, the damned crutch the Dark One has been using to aid his limped walk crashing against the side of his head with such a force that he’s knocked to the deck of the ship. He’s  _ just  _ had Belle slam an oar against his head and now he’s taking the full anger of the Dark One.

All Hook feels is hit after hit after hit as the Crocodile smashes his cane against his body. Belle shouts at her lover, but all Hook can make sense of at this current moment is the fact that this… Bloody…  _ Hurts… _

“This – this is what you came for.” Hook manages to hear Belle say to Rumplestiltskin through the blows being pounded against him. The Crocodile pauses for a moment as he listens to Belle, allowing Hook to have some pain relief and a chance to see Belle holding up Baelfire’s old shawl, trying to  _ remind _ her lover what he  _ really wants _ . “This is what’s going to get you back to Bae.” But Hook knows fully well that all Rumplestiltskin is capable of is causing hurt and pain and death. 

“Ah, you’re wasting your breath, love.” Hook coughs through the pain, his entire body aching and burning from the blows the metal end of the cane inflicted upon him. She should know. She should know about the beast she somehow found a way to love. “He can’t resist. He has to prove that he’s not a coward.”

“You may want to turn away, Belle.” The Crocodile says. “This isn’t going to be pretty.” And once again, pain bursts throughout Hook’s body as the Dark One continues his assault.

 

**~K &E~**

 

“Do it! Do it! Kill me!” Hook cries as the Dark One continues to beat him in a blind rage, shouting to his enemy. His statement apparently surprises Rumplestiltskin, as he pauses, cane still raised in the air. Hook laughs, the fact that the Dark One has surprisingly made an attempt to change for his Belle humours him, especially since the girl clearly hasn’t seen this dark side of him. “He has to show you how powerful he is.”

Belle beings to plead with Hook’s enemy, still clinging to that tiny bit of hope that the man in front of her might still have an ounce of goodness in his heart, something Hook knows to be completely not true. “No, Rumple. This… This is what he wants.”  _ Yes, of course. I definitely want to bloody die at the hands of the Crocodile. _ “To destroy every bit of good in you.”

“Rip my heart out.” Hook growls, taunting with Rumplestiltskin. If he is to die today, he wants to make the Dark One feel guilt and remorse. To watch him destroy his last chance at love before death takes him. “Kill me like you did Milah, and then I’ll finally be reunited with her.”

Rumplestiltskin seems to be momentarily doubting himself, second guessing his decision. But of course, he reverts back to being a beast. “He has to die, Belle.”

The cane drops from the Crocodile’s hand as he speaks before he lunges with unbridled hatred towards Hook’s throat. They both grunt; Hook in pain, Rumplestiltskin with murderous intent.

Belle continues to plead with the Dark One, still clinging to the belief that he has “good in him”. Yet again, her words bring Rumplestiltskin to a pause, his hands pressed against Hook’s chest, poised to rip his heart out. 

Hook doesn’t want to die. No one ever  _ truly  _ wishes for death when battling with revenge. But he will do whatever it takes to bring the Crocodile to his knees, to tear any ounce of happiness or love from his life. He deserves to suffer as Hook did, to live a lonely and broken life. If Hook has to die, he will take Rumplestiltskin with him. The pressure on his chest is unparalleled. He can hardly breathe, his vision is blurring. But suddenly… It’s  gone.

_ Bloody fucking hell.  _

The Dark One listened to the pleading woman, releasing Hook from his grip. Hook wouldn’t admit it, but he had been starting to regret his idea of getting the Crocodile to kill him in order to make him lose his love. Hook never once intended on dying before the Dark One. 

He catches his breath as he looks up and upon the face of his enemy, his stomach turning with frustration and anger. The Crocodile looks back at Hook, his voice a whisper as he threatens the pirate. “You take your little ship, and sail until you fall off the edge of the world. I never want to see you again.” He smacks his gloved palm against Hook’s already bruised and beaten face, causing him to wince.

Rumplestiltskin climbs off of Hook, Belle dragging him off of the ship, leaving Hook alone again. If the Crocodile thinks that just because his rage won him with battle, he has another thing coming. Because he should know by this point that he is part of a war. And a new storm is brewing.

 

**~K &E~**

 

Hook had tried using the Dark One’s hate to garner his revenge, but now he has a better plan in mind. Why take something that the Crocodile is well versed in as a way to hinder him when he could use something so new and unknown.  _ Love.  _

Rumplestiltskin has never, and probably will never know love. Love that crosses realms and boundaries, transcends all things. Belle may think she loves the beast, but what they share is nothing in comparison to what Hook believes he had with Milah. So Hook will take this hopeful sight of the woman to break the Crocodile, no matter the casualties or consequences due to his actions. 

So that is what brings him here, lurking in the dark as Rumplestiltskin readies himself to cross the town line to find the son he lost. The son he  _ abandoned.  _ The son that Hook had tried to take under his wing and raise as his own until the fear the Crocodile had set in Bae had broken the relationship. 

It would have been a bittersweet moment, the love going off to regain his family, find the love he pushed aside all of those years ago. It would be that, if Hook didn’t know better. “I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back.” Belle says. And then she and Crocodile  lean in to embrace one another before parting. Hook takes his chance. He raises the gun that was left on his ship and fires.

Belle stumbles, falling against Rumplestiltskin and the force pushes them over the town line, blue light running over her body as the magic surges through her. 

“I wouldn’t count on it.” He growls. The girl is innocent, he knows that. But she was what was standing in the way of him getting everything he’s dreamed of for centuries.  _ Collateral damage. _

“Belle?! Belle? Belle!” The Crocodile cries out, anguish set against his features as he lowers his love to the ground. Or, the woman who  _ used  _ to be his love.

“W-Who’s Belle?” The brunette says through her pain-filled sobs, the magic of the town line having erased any memory of the woman she was, revoking her memory to that of the prisoner who lived in the Evil Queen’s asylum before the curse was broken.

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no…” The Crocodile mutters, panicking. Hook grins darkly as he watches his enemy struggle, brought to his knees with one shot of a gun. He may not be able to kill the Dark One, but he can invoke the same pain and turmoil he once forced upon Hook. He can take his love from him. 

“Oh, fear not.” Hook says, the gun still clenched in his grip, aimed at his enemy. Deep down, he prays that Rumplestiltskin is too broken to try to kill him, to use his magic and powers to bring Hook to a most painful death. “She’ll live. She’ll just have no idea who you are.”

Even if he is to die in a few short moments, the look of anguish on the Crocodile’s face is enough to bring him joy that he hasn’t felt in centuries. He also hasn’t felt this kind of elation since he hung from that beanstalk with the wonderful Emma Swan. The tickling of danger in his veins, toying with the balance between life and death. What’s more thrilling than that?

“What you’ve done cannot be undone.” The Crocodile manages to say, his voice laced with despair.

“Well, now you finally know how it feels!” Hook shouts back at the man quivering at his feet. “Well, go ahead, crocodile. Do your worst!”

He knows the Dark One no longer has the wise words of his love to deter him from the idea of murder. But Hook no longer cares. He feels sated, he has managed to bring the Crocodile the same kind of pain that he inflicted on Hook all those years ago.  _ So have at it, Crocodile.  _

“Oh, I intend to.” The Dark One growls after making his way to his feet, producing a fireball in his hand. Hook grins, seeing the anger, despair and that tiny ripple of fear in the Crocodile’s eyes. He won. He got his sweet revenge. Death seems like nothing now, now that he stripped his enemy of everything he holds close. 

He watches as the Crocodile readies himself to throw the magic at Hook, but suddenly a blinding light crosses his vision. The Dark One moves in a heartbeat, rolling his injured love to the side as a metal beast, one that Hook has previously seen trundling around the town, speeds in his direction. He doesn’t have enough time to react and the beast hurtles closer, slamming into him. Hook blacks out instantly at contact, his body spinning over the roof of the carriage-thing and to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while.
> 
> I lost motivation with this story due to the sheer amount of time it takes to write a chapter what with meticulously rewatching every single scene. But I wanted a OUAT rewatch to see Hook's story again so I thought "Hey, lets continue SOHN at the same time". 
> 
> So we're back. I'm back.
> 
> I cannot promise weekly or even prompt updates due to having somehow gained a social life and the fact I now work 40 hours a week. But I'm determined to keep it up. If it's been too long, do come and nudge me on twitter or instagram (I'm hooknleather on both of those as well) to keep me spirited and motivated to write.
> 
> I love you all and I cannot thank you enough for sticking with this story and enjoying it. I hope you all get a little smile when you see I've updated. And please do leave me a review below of what you thought about this chapter, reviews are food and sustenance to a fanfic writer.
> 
> Cheers you lovely people!!! x


	7. In The Name Of The Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always:
> 
> Each chapter is an episode -- only with scenes including Hook.
> 
> This is written canon from season 2, so no Hook flashbacks are included.
> 
> ~K&E~ signals a scene change or an ad break within the episode.

In The Name Of The Brother

 

All Hook feels is overwhelming pain. Its like his insides are on fire, his head is pounding. He almost wishes he hadn’t awoken, since this physical torture inflicted upon his body seems impossible to live through.  _ This bloody town and it’s bloody contraptions. Why can’t things be simple like back in the Enchanted Forest. _

Shit is happening beside him as he lays there in agony, shit happening between the Crocodile and his now memory-less love. But he couldn’t give less of a fucking damn at this point. His goal has been completed, his battle is won. The Dark One suffers, just as he did. Why should he care from here on out what happens to the woman he injured.  _ Collateral damage. She stood in the way of me getting my revenge. _

What does draw Hook’s attention is the arrival of a screeching noise and flashing lights. Someone is coming. Hook instantly recognises the new metal beast as being one that Emma Swan and the rest of her constabulary parades around in.  _ Swan…  _

 

He gingerly moves, turns his head to get a look, just as Snow White and Prince Charming vacate the vehicle to help the Crocodile and Belle. But his eyes fix on long blonde locks. He sees her there, dressed all in black with concentration on her features as she speaks into some form of talking device.

It takes her a while to notice him, lying there, awake but in agony on the side of the road. His hand is pressed against his chest, his breathing stuttered as she stands over him. Is that a hint of pity on her face? He knows she hates him, doesn’t trust him and probably wishes him dead. But he can see that tiny ounce of care for him… It’s practically non-existent. But it _is_ there.  

“Hey, beautiful.” He says in a strained voice before groaning as he realises just how fucking painful it is to do anything. He continues to talk though, even when she crouches down and bloody  _ presses  _ his torso. “Here, I didn’t think you’d notice. Ahh!”  _ Fucking hell, woman!  _ Why would she do that? She really must hate him...

“I think your ribs are broken.” She says matter-of-factly, removing her hands from his body, alleviating the pressure.

 

“Oh, that must be why it hurts when I laugh.” He grunts out, still managing to play the joker even when the slightest amount of movement sends a pang of pain running through his entire body. “Did you see his face? His one true love, gone in an instant!”

He starts shouting, carefully shifting so that he rests on his side, looking over at the man he hates with every inch of his soul. “Just like Milah, Crocodile! When you took her from me…” He tries to push himself to his feet, but the Dark One’s cane forces him down first, the length of it trapping Hook’s windpipe. 

“But you took her first.”

Swan and her father immediately leap into action, attempting to haul the Crocodile off of Hook, who can do nothing except lay there and take the assault. “Gold, are you insane?!” Swan cries out.  _ Ah, so she doesn’t want me dead… _

 

“Yes, I am!” The Crocodile spits back, his cane pushing ever deeper into Hook’s throat, cutting off all of his air and forcing him to gasp for breath.

Hook lays there, his vision waning and hearing growing fainter as Emma and her father work on talking the Crocodile out of killing Hook, which he knows is pointless. If it took Belle a while to get him to back off, Swan and Charming have no hope in hell.

Hook coughs. He  _ coughs.  _ Somehow, the Crocodile’s weight has been lifted. A new sound, similar to that of Swan’s vehicle fills his ears and he figures that the arrival has caused enough of a distraction to allow the Prince to pull the Dark One away.  _ Bloody hell… _

“Over here!” Charming calls to the people exiting the new carriage, Hook assumes they’re doctors.  _ He could very much use a doctor right now.  _ He can see men moving towards them before Swan stops them and tells them to go to the person operating the metal beast that got him into this mess.

Damn woman, making him endure this pain even longer. A pain that is beginning to bring the darkness of unconsciousness back over his eyes once again, dragging him down into the depths of pain induced sleep. All he can see in his mind as his eyes slide shut once more is blonde hair, dampened by the rain, and green eyes that are filled with determination. 

 

**~K &E~**

 

_ Ow. Ow. Bloody fucking ow.  _

 

Hook groans as he emerges from sleep, his body aching, his limbs stiff. He can already feel the lack of weight at the end of his arm, someone has taken his hook. His eyes start to open, the bright room slowly coming into focus. It looks completely foreign to him, all screens and some form of technology that he’s never seen before.  _ This world is bloody confusing.  _

A strong smell of cleanliness or something of the like fills his nose, causing it to shrivel up in disgust as he drags his mind out of the haze of fatigue. He’s used to this, waking with an injury. As a pirate captain, he’s received countless maladies, all of which he survived. But this is different, his head feels woozy, his body limp and heavy. They must have given him some form of drug, perhaps one that makes the sharp pain of broken ribs more manageable.  

But the drug has lessened his response time, he knows that it’s going to take a while for him to become himself again. It’s probably the effect of this new-fangled medicine that has made him not notice the weight on the end of the bed that he currently resides him, or the woman sat by his feet. 

_ Swan.  _ She’s staring at him, her face all menacing and serious. He’s battered and bruised and - without the effect of medicine - in agony. Yet here she is, all prepared and ready for an interrogation. 

 

“Where’s Cora?” She immediately asks after seeing that his eyes have settled on her.  _ How long has she been sat here, waiting for me to wake up?  _ Hook thinks. Surely she has more important things to take care of than sitting around, waiting to force answers he’s more than likely not going to give out of him.

“What?” He asks and goes to move his arm, but it stops after an inch. He’s been restrained to the bed with some sort of silver metal cuff. _This woman and locking me up…_ “Again? You’re really into this, aren’t you?” He sighs, stupidly trying to shift his torso.  

_ Bad move.  _ His chest burns, a jolt of pain coursing up and down him. He grimaces with a sordid sort of chuckle. “Damn, that hurts.”

 

Emma gets up and off of his bed, moving into the much more ‘imposing’ image of her standing over him, seemingly aiming to get the effect of her looking down on him. “Told you – cracked a few ribs.” She says as she moves, no sympathy apparent on her features. “Where’s Cora?”

  _As if I would know that._ Hook dodges her question anyway, swerving into a flirtatious comment - as per usual. “You look good, I must say. All ‘where’s Cora?’ in a commanding voice. Chills.”

“You have all sorts of sore places, I can make you hurt.” He just smiles back at her, not truly believing her threat. That is until the damned woman lunges forwards which of course makes him instinctively move away, resulting in yet another jolt of pain. He inhales sharply, a grunt escaping him as he looks up to see her bloody smirking in triumph back at him.

 

“I have no idea where Cora is. She has her own agenda.” He admits, the implications of his words seeming to have some form of an effect on Swan. He’s telling her the truth at least, and he knows she knows he is. She spoke of a her little, what had she called it? Ah, “superpower”. She had spoken of her little superpower back in the Enchanted Forest, it was how she had seen through his blacksmith persona. 

 “Let’s talk about something I am interested in – my hook.” He changes the topic, he’s pretty good at doing that. He raises his bandaged stump.  _ Why even is it bandaged? It’s been nigh on three hundred years since I lost my bloody hand, there’s nothing left to heal. _ “May I have it back? Or is there another attachment you’d prefer?” He smirks at her, his voice dropping into a seductive growl. She’s a beautiful woman, why shouldn't he use his charms to try and woo her? She’s clearly attracted to him, even if she is a “hero type” who looks down on people like him. 

 But obviously his advances so early in his game are unsuccessful. The grin that had appeared on her face after she had managed to cause him enough pain to get him to talk falters and she immediately grows back into the tight-lipped sheriff she had been when she first came into his sight. “You’re awfully chipper for a guy who just failed to kill his enemy, _then_ got hit by a car.”

Captain Hook is nothing but persistent. He will get to her one day. He’s intending on sticking around Storybrooke, to watch the Crocodile suffer - plus, he has no way of actually jumping through the realms to return to the Enchanted Forest. So winning over Emma Swan is his newfound goal, since winning his battle with the Dark One. “Well, my ribs may be broken, but… Everything else is still intact. Which is more than can be said for other bad days I’ve had. Plus, I did some quality damage to my foe.”

 

“You hurt Belle.” She says simply.

 

“I hurt his heart. Belle’s just where he keeps it. He killed my love. I know the feeling.” He retorts, for some reason it doesn’t hurt him so much to talk about Milah to Swan, he almost seems to  _ want  _ her to know. Which is bloody ridiculous. He will never and can’t ever love again. Not after what the Crocodile did, after he so cruelly tore his love away from him.

 

“Keep smiling, buddy.” Emma starts, leaning close to him again. Her voice is hardly more than a whisper and Hook senses that he could cut the tension with the point of his hook. If he had his goddamned hook. When will she admit it? Admit that she wants him and that together they could create sparks. 

“You’re chained down, he’s on his feet, immortal, has magic, and you hurt his girl.” She continues, her words describing how ‘oh-so-wonderful’ Rumplestiltskin is sending chills down his spine. So maybe harming Belle hasn’t resulted in him gaining his revenge. But he will get it, in the end. 

But right now, all he can do is look into Emma Swan’s eyes as the pain-relief medication starts to wear off and his ribs begin to burn. “If I were to pick dead guy of the year? I’d pick you.”

 

**~K &E~**


End file.
